


Done For Love

by Pocky_1691



Category: Tendershipping - Fandom, Yugioh
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Tendershipping, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: a/b/o auneko!ryou (omega)neko!bakura (alpha)
Relationships: Tendershipping - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Done For Love

Ryou wakes up, more like jumps awake, like someone would from a nightmare. However, a bad dream isn’t what woke up the Omega. This always happens when his heat peaks. Ryou rotates his upper body so he can catch a peek at the clock that rests on the nightstand next to the bed. It is quarter past two in the morning.

Ryou then gives out a yawn, snow white ears giving a slight flicker as he twists his torso back to normal. He gently rubs his eyes of sleepy seeds before looking over at the other side of the bed, finding that his Alpha is not in bed with him.

He decides to slip out of the bed, wearing nothing but one of his Alpha’s t-shirts. His favorite sleeping attire. He slowly walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs. The wooden floorboards feeling cool against the bottoms of his feet. He then crept down the stairs, earning a small creek every few stairs. He can see, from the stairwell, that the living room is illuminated. He walks to the living room to find the light coming from the television playing a late night informercial of the latest “fascinating” kitchen gadgets.

Ryou’s coffee brown eyes wonder over to the couch where he’s located the Alpha. Bakura is sound asleep on the couch, his hair scatted askew all over the green throw pillow. One hand resting on his stomach, the other hanging over the side of the couch.

Ryou walks over to him, taking the blanket that rests over the couch and covering his Alpha with it. He then leans over and plants a small peck on Bakura’s forehead.

He knew his heat wouldn’t wake the Alpha, which did make the Omega give a small frown. It’s always been a struggle for this neko couple. Ryou remembers his first heat after he and Bakura got together… and how Bakura avoided Ryou, hissing when the Omega made any attempt for mating. Ryou never really understood why Bakura didn’t want to try for children, but eventually stopped trying to pry. It isn’t easy for Ryou however, since he always wanted children.

Ryou has always been alone since he lost his family when he was a young little neko. He dreamed of one day finding his Alpha and having a family again. He’s been with Bakura for quite a while, a year since the Alpha claimed him, although when they first met wasn’t ideal. Bakura was always on the streets and Ryou noticed him, one day, on his way to the bakery that made such delectable cremepuffs. He kept finding the Alpha moseying around the nearby alleyway. After a couple weeks of this Ryou had finally decided to approach the Alpha.

The Alpha looked quite shaggy. The brown raggy coat had some holes in it, showing that this is the only thing covering his upper body. His jeans were no better, faded all over and the bottoms were ragged and torn. With all the dirt on the shoes it’s hard to tell what color they originally were. Which these shoes were barely holding together. The Alpha’s long hair was matted and downright dirty. The Omega could tell that it has been awhile since the Alpha bathed.

It took some time but Ryou managed for the Alpha to come home with him. He was given food, a place to sleep, and a chance to bathe. As the Alpha planned to leave the next day, Ryou stops him and offers him to stay. This also took time before the Alpha decides to accept the offer, due to the Omega being ever so stubborn.

Bakura wakes up in the morning when the bright sunlight floods the room. He slowly opens his eyes, his ears flickering a bit as he sits up. He looks down to see a blanket which he immediately knew it is due to Ryou. That and the faint scent of pheromones. The Alpha knew, just from that, that his Omega is in heat. He softly groans to himself as he gently uses his palm to rub his tired eyes. He was hoping to get lucky today, now he thinks he’ll have to wait. He found that Ryou is in the bedroom with the door closed to keep most of his pheromones away. Bakura sighs, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Ryou wakes up to the smell of food. He rolls his head to the side to peek at the clock with half open eyes. It is now close to being ten in the morning. Typical time for Bakura to be up and about. Ryou slowly sits up and yawns before climbing out of bed. Normally Ryou would get ready for the day but clothes feel quite uncomfortable when being in heat so Ryou just stays in the t-shirt. As he opens the door, the Omega knew a rush of pheromones would flood the house.

Ryou made his way downstairs once again, this time heading to the kitchen. He finds his Alpha at the stove with the crispy sizzle and the smokey smell of bacon. The Alpha now wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants. He has come a long way since his days on the streets, inside and out. Bakura turns his head slightly to sneak a peek of the Omega before turning his head back, bringing his attention back to the strips of pork.

“Need any help?”

The Alpha shakes his head, “I got it.”

Ryou knew Bakura would decline help, typical behavior, but it’s also Ryou’s typical behavior to help anyway. Knowing to keep his distance, Ryou sets the table for the two of them. He softly hums a little tune while doing so.

“I’ll have juice… please.”

Ryou’s ears perk up, giving the slightest flick, when Bakura spoke up. A smile appears on the Omega’s face as he walks over to the cupboard and grabs two glasses. The slightest clink of them makes the Alpha’s ears turn a bit to the noise. He smiles, remaining quiet, while his tail gives a little sway.

Ryou pours them both a glass of fruit juice as Bakura continues cooking. The bacon resting on a paper towel covered plate, to help soak some of the extra grease. The Alpha goes to the refrigerator, collecting eggs from the shelf on the door.

Once Ryou puts the pitcher of juice away he looks over to see the Alpha crack eggs, one by one, into a mixing bowl. The Omega slowly walks over while the Alpha whisks up the eggs. He places his hands on Bakura’s shoulders, his tail somewhat intertwining with the other’s, then gives him a peck on the cheek. Bakura smiles, his maroon eyes looking over at the Omega. He then turns his head which then Ryou sneaks a kiss on his lips. The Alpha keeps his smile as he returns the kiss.

Ryou couldn’t help himself, being a little greedy, going for another kiss. Bakura thought nothing of it as he stops whisking, setting the utensil down. Bakura then places his hands on the Omega’s hips. Kiss after kiss after kiss, turning into a heated make-out session. Ryou emits a mewling moan, his hands now gripping onto Bakura’s shoulders. The Omega’s body is sparking up, more than usual due to being in heat, and Bakura did notice. The Alpha releases, stepping back which also makes the Omega release his own grips.

The snow white ears flatten, “I… I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention, I swear.”

Bakura looks away, pulling his white tail to his own body. During that long moment, Bakura said nothing until…  
“I should start these eggs before the meat gets too cold.”

“…Right.”

The two had a quiet and awkward breakfast. Ryou notices immediately how quickly Bakura ate his meal. Once finished, Bakura got up and left the table.

“Kura?”

The Alpha stops in his tracks, his back facing the Omega who is still sitting at the table.

“I really did mean it when I said I’m sorry.”

“…I know.”

Ryou’s ears perk up a tiny bit, “I love you.”

“…Love you too.”

Then the Alpha resumes walking away. He slips his feet into his black tennis shoes before heading out the door, making the Omega flatten his ears once again.

Ryou cleans up the kitchen, from washing the dishes to wiping the table and stove clean. He gently wipes the corner of his eye where a single tear attempts to escape. Regardless of his heat, the emotions he has buried inside is trying to break free.

It wasn’t until mid afternoon when Bakura came back. In that time Ryou had cried for some time. Once he calmed down his heat hit a heat flash, making him quite lustful, which then the Omega proceeded to pleasure himself due to the heat being quite unbearable. Ryou had done so with his hands and at times with various intimate toys. Unfortunately, his emotions got to making him cry during the ending of his heat flash. He then took a quick bath, putting on another one of Bakura’s t-shirts once finished. After all this the Omega became quickly exhausted so by the time Bakura came back he found the Omega curled up and sleeping in their bed.

Bakura watches Ryou for a moment before pulling the blanket to cover the Omega more. Due to sensitivity being heighten, Ryou opens his eyes halfway when he pulls the blanket reach his shoulders. His coffee brown eyes look right at the Alpha.

“Kura?” he asks in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah,” the Alpha whispers, “it’s me.”

Ryou quickly sits up and hugs Bakura tightly.  
The Alpha hugs back, “Hey hey, it’s okay.”

“No… it’s not,” the Omega’s voice breaking, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t mean for you to leave.”

“You didn’t make me leave, I mean I did come back didn’t I? Besides I only went to get some air.”

Ryou tilts his head up, his watery eyes making contact with the Alpha’s sharp eyes. Bakura then gently, using his thumb, wipes the tears at the corners of his Omega’s eyes.

Then Bakura notices a change of scents, “Is this your heat again?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry, it’s a heat flash.”

“I should go-”

“W-Wait!” Ryou cries as he grips onto Bakura’s shirt, “Perhaps… I could please you, to show you how sorry I am.”

Ryou then slowly licks his lips to show the Alpha how he would do such pleasing. Bakura softly sighs as he softly grips the Omega’s wrists.

“I know you mean well but… I don’t think we should take that chance.”

Ryou’s ears flatten as he releases his grip from the Alpha’s shirt, “Yeah… okay.”

“I’ll leave you be,” Bakura says as he lets go of Ryou’s wrists, dropping his hands to his sides, “You can do your thing.”

“Right,” Ryou replies in a deadpan tone, sensing such an awkward vibe.

The Alpha makes his way to the doorway. He closes the bedroom door behind him, but then he lays his back against the wall next to the door. The Alpha slowly slides down until he is sitting down on the wooden floor.

Ryou didn’t really feel like getting off however his body is betraying him. The heat flash eventually fogs his mind, making him strip off his only piece of clothing before pleasuring himself.

The Alpha could soon hear mewls and moans from the Omega. He has noticed, during previous heats, that Ryou is somewhat different when in heat. Such as Ryou’s noises making him sound like a deranged slut. All the dirty little things this Omega neko wanted done to him.

And yet… the Alpha is numb to this. Resisting heat after heat, not once entering an Alpha’s rut in his life.

“Yes… Yes… Kura~”

Bakura slightly turns his head to the side, eyeing up the white bedroom door.

“More! More! Uhn~ Ah~”

A little smirk appears on Bakura’s face, feeling quite smug that the Omega is fantasizing about him.

“Kura! Yes! Uhn~”

The Alpha could tell the Omega is reaching his peak.

“That’s it! Yes! Babies! Give me babies!”

The Alpha’s ears grow stiff, his white tails going side and side in an aggressive whipping manner. He quickly gets up onto his feet before bursting through the door. By then Ryou is sprawled on the floor, the phallic shaped toy net to him as he pants from coming down from his orgasm.

“I thought we were over this!” the Alpha growls.

Ryou looks over his shoulder, laying face down on the floor, his own tail curling around his slim body due to such anger coming from Bakura. He gives a small whimper.

“You’ve been fantasizing this?! Getting pregnant?”

“I… umm… you were listening?”

“Don’t change the subject!”

Ryou slowly gets to his feet, using his arms and tails to somewhat cover himself regardless of the countless times Bakura has seen him naked.

“I can’t help myself, it is part of my Omega nature.”

“Is it? I don’t fantasize about it, does that not make me a normal Alpha?”

“I… I was told it’s normal for Omegas to think about pregnancy and such things while in heat. It’s only fantasies.”

“And how long until you want these fantasies a reality again?”

Ryou’s ears lower until practically invisible within his long hair, “I’m sorry Bakura but I… I’ll always want children. I’ll always want a family, but I’m trying my best to keep these thoughts to myself because of how you feel about this. I swear I don’t want to upset you. I love you.”

“Well of course you want a family, you had a family before. I never had anybody so I don’t need anybody!”

The Omega’s eyes are wide and watery, “You… You don’t need anybody… like me…?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“But that’s what you just said.”

“But that’s not what I meant!”

Ryou gives a small sniffle, continuing to fight the tears that are swelling so much.

“Then what DO you mean?” he asks, voice slightly breaking.

Bakura runs a hand through his hair starting from his shaggy bangs to the back of his head, sighing loudly, “Geez Ryou, you know I’m not good at talking about things like feelings and shit.”

“Well I think it’s time you talk about them. It’s obvious this needs to be discussed because from what you said that I feel like I’m just here to housekeep and have sex with.”

“I never saw you that way Ryou.”

“Then why did you say that about not needing anybody?”

“Because I’m pissed! You told me that you’d leave this child business and find out you fantasize about it behind my back.”

“I hid it because you don’t like it and it helps get it out of my system.”

“Hiding seems a bit untruthful.”

“I… I don’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to upset you since you expressed somewhat of your opinion of children.”

Ryou then swallows a large lump in his throat.

Bakura softly sighs, his eyes look around a bit before making contact with Ryou’s eyes.

“I would never do anything to destroy your trust and love, I promise.”

Bakura slowly blinks, “I know you mean well. You always mean well.”

“Just please explain to me… I mean, I know you’ll tell me about yourself when you want to. I try to let you go at your own pace but I think this is a conversation we need to have now. Whether we want to or not.”

The look Bakura skews on his face said it all without him saying a word: that he didn’t want this conversation at all.

However he knew that Ryou is right.

Bakura then crosses his arms across his broad chest, “Alright.”

Ryou takes this moment to walk over to the chair in the corner of the room and grab the robe that lays over it. The Omega puts on the fluffy red robe before returning to the Alpha.

“I’d like to know what makes you so repulsed by having children.”

Bakura grumbles a little, not wanting to be first.

“I’ve always relied on myself, and when we got together I felt that I can rely on you too… but you can rely on yourself without me. Children will constantly need to rely on me. They need a lot from me. I don’t think I can give that. I’ve never been one someone can always rely on and I might fail as a parent. I mean I’m not much of an Alpha either… this is probably the only time I’ll admit that.”

Ryou takes a moment to take that all in before he slowly walks over to his Alpha. He then reaches over and holds Bakura’s hands. He looks at their hands before looking into those maroon eyes.

“I do understand where you’re coming from Kura, but let me say that I’m happy that you’re my Alpha. I know that part wasn’t easy for us either and got past that.”

“Yeah well, when you took me and made me stay I planned to only stay for a short time.”

“Yet look where we are now.”

Bakura looks down at their hands. Ryou truly did have the patience of a saint with the Alpha testing them time after time. Even when Ryou said he chose Bakura as his Alpha, the larger male was reluctant to claim the Omega. Bakura may be a neko but has always been a lone wolf. However Ryou did something that no one has ever done: he loves Bakura.

“I told you once before I wouldn’t have chosen you as my Alpha if I didn’t think this was going to work.”

“Yeah, I remember. When you convinced me to claim you.”

Ryou smiles at the Alpha who looks over at him as well.

“I still believe that Kura. I just know this is a subject that’s important and I want to meet in the middle. However I do want to say this…”

Ryou takes a deep breath, taking their hands to his chest.

“We had to rely on ourselves but when we got together I think it’s safe to say that we learned to rely on each other.”

Bakura gives a slight nod.

“It is true, kids will have to rely on you… but it’s not just you. There’s me too. We’d be in this together. It’ll always be we. I know you still do things on your own but I’ll always be there to help you anyway when you think you don’t need it.”

Just like this morning’s breakfast.

Bakura leans his forehead against the Omega’s forehead which causes the smaller male to nuzzle, his ears twitching.

“You really think I’d be worthy of being the father of your children?”

“If you treat them like you treat me, then they would be the luckiest kids.”

“Our relationship isn’t exactly perfect. We’ve had our arguments.”

“What good relationship doesn’t have their arguments? We aren’t some couple on the television, and well, I feel we’ve learned from those fights and arguments.”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” the Alpha says before giving a small nuzzle of his own which makes the Omega giggle.

Bakura then softly sighs, “You put a lot of faith and belief in me even when I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s part of what love is I think.”

The Alpha takes a deep breath, “…Love…”

The Omega releases Bakura’s hands before reaching over and hugging the male, “That’s right. Love. I’ll always love you Bakura.”

“…I know… and I hope you know that I do love you too, even when I’m not the best at showing it.”

“I do know,” Ryou replies before sneaking a peck on the bridge of Bakura’s nose.

Bakura flashes a small smile before slowly pulling his head back so he could look at Ryou. Those coffee brown eyes looking back with love and happiness. Which then turn to curious and confusion the longer Bakura stares into them.

“You would make a good mother since you can put up with me and my bullcrap.”

Ryou gives a warm smile, brushing the bangs out of Bakura’s eyes.

“Maybe children wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Ryou’s face and soft white ears perk up, “R-Really?”

Bakura nods, “Yeah, you’re right about talking this out.”

Ryou grew quite excited, hugging his Alpha tightly. He even wraps his white tail around the larger male’s body. Bakura smiles, hugging his Omega.

However excitement triggers a heat flash. Bakura could smell the change of scent from the burst of pheromones.

“A heat flash…”

“Yeah… should we? I mean, do we try?”

“I… I guess. Although I’ve never had a rut, so I don’t know if we’ll succeed.”

“It’s okay Kura, it’ll still be fun.”

Once Ryou flashes a playful smile, it made Bakura blush. Seeing the red face made the Omega giggle before slipping out of the robe, making him nude once again. The Alpha, who is used to numbing himself to this, now retrains himself to such a natural neko event to hopefully enter his rut.

Ryou release the Alpha before slowly walking backwards to the bed. Once the back of his knees touch the covered mattress, Ryou lets himself fall onto the bed. He scoots back so he can place his feet flat on the edge of the bed with his knees bent and legs spread. The Alpha, who is getting another wave of pheromones sent to his nostrils, watches and quickly notices how wet the Omega is. Slick glistening in the nether regions, some on the very inner thighs.

“Come taste me my Alpha,” Ryou says so very seductively.

Bakura strips off his shirt and lets his sweatpants pool at his ankles before stepping out of them. He then walks over to the wanting Omega. He kneels before him, observing those privates. He then leans over, placing his hands on Ryou’s thighs. The Omega fidgets within his position from such excitement. Once he feels that tongue, Ryou arches his back and gives out the classic “nya~”

The Alpha laps at the wetness, quickly noticing that there’s a difference in taste. It is much sweeter than usual. The mind of the Omega continues to be clouded in such lustful fog. His tongue laying out of his mouth as he moans to the sensations.

Ryou begins to rub his hands all over his chest to add to the stimulation. Precum slowly leaks from the tip of his member that lays against his stomach. Soon his hands move lower on his body with one grasping himself and begins stroking. This action catches the eyes of the Alpha who then grabs the Omega’s wrists. He pins those fondling hands on each side against the bed and the Omega’s body to help prevent slipping out of grasp.

Ryou squirms, whimpers, and whines, “K-Kura please! Please!”

Bakura pulls away just slightly, “Patience my Omega, we’re going to make our first time at this just right… just perfect.”

Ryou whimpers, once again when that tongue touches him again.

“You’ll make me come regardless,” Ryou manages to say.

Bakura smirks as he continues to lap his tongue at Ryou’s wetness. Ryou squirms a bit until his body shifts to start to ride the Alpha’s face.

Bakura begins to notice something else, that Ryou grew more and more wet as he licks him. The Omega is now at the point of dripping onto the floor. The Alpha’s chin and cheeks glistening.

“Kura! I’m close!” Ryou shouts before emitting a loud whine, “I’m gonna come!”

The Omega continues to roll his hips, so eager to reach that peak. It wasn’t long when he moves his legs to wrap them around the Alpha, trapping his head between those thighs like a vice. Bakura’s hands grip Ryou’s soft hips tightly and just a moment later is when Ryou gives out, gushing over Bakura’s face.

Slowly yet surely Ryou goes somewhat limp, releasing his grip. Bakura licks his lips before wiping his face with the side of his fist, then licking it clean.

“Very very sweet,” the Alpha whispers.

Ryou pants a bit more before sitting up. The two immediately make eye contact. Ryou’s white ears make the quickest little flicker before he pounces onto his Alpha. Bakura gives an “oof” before looking up, finding the Omega giving him such a hungry look.

“Still lusting for more?”

Ryou quickly nods, “Sometimes I have to please myself multiple times before my heat flash dies down. However having you with me might prolong my heat flash. I’m told that happens.”

Bakura somewhat sits up, propping himself up with his elbows.

“You know…” Ryou says before his face blushes a mild shade of pink, “…I can’t get off during my heat without fantasizing about you too.”

“Oh really? Even when you’re fantasizing about getting pregnant.”

Ryou nods again, slower this time, “I’m not a hundred percent sure why but my theory is, is that it’s because you’re the Alpha that has claimed me. No matter what the fantasy is, you’re always in it.”

Bakura flashes a smug smirk which after a moment it fades as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, I fantasize about you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah but it’s not like how it is for you. I can fantasize about other things but it’s just not the same.”

“O-Oh?”

“I get off much hotter when I think of you.”

The Omega gives little kitten licks at the Alpha’s cheek. Then gives a long lick across the cheek before his lips go over to Bakura’s ear.

“Let me tell you about the hottest fantasy I have about you, my Alpha.”

Bakura swallows the lump in his throat.

“You have me pinned beneath you, just like when you claimed me… and you fill me.”

“Fill you? Don’t I always do that?”

“I was taught that when we mate to breed and the Alpha goes into their rut, they truly fill the Omega’s womb. Their bellies plump and full with potent baby making seed.”

“Turns you on, does it?”

“I can’t help it Kura. How does it not sound hot? Belly so full and soon to be a litter of own babies.”

Ryou gives a slight whimper, which Bakura knew why due to the slick he feels on his lap.

“Talking about it gets you all riled up.”

Ryou bites his bottom lip, blushing at the Alpha’s comment. However, Bakura couldn’t stop thinking about Ryou’s fantasy. Thinking of his Omega with a plump belly. It makes the Alpha licks his lips.

“Tell me more.”

“K-Kura?”  
The Omega gives another whimper as he feels more wetness.

“Tell. Me. More. …Please.”

Ryou swallows the lump in his throat, “I constantly beg for more. Wanting more seed, more mating, more breeding, more everything. Just more… and more…”

Ryou could feel Bakura’s member hardening against the crack of his buttocks. He also smells a change in scent… coming from Bakura.

“Kura… your pher… mones,” Ryou murmurs, trailing off on the last word.

The Alpha emits a noise into the Omega’s ear, a mix between growling and purring. It certainly got a reaction from the Omega, whimpering and gripping the Alpha’s shoulders tight. Ryou’s hormones were already fogging his mind now the pheromones of Bakura entering his first rut made the poor Omega completely helpless, submitting to such horny lust.

“Kura…”

The Alpha notices changes within himself but the shift of his own hormones didn’t give him much of a chance to think about how this is what happens when an Alpha’s rut is triggered. Plus the Alpha is also busy destroying the mental wall he had placed to numb out the Omega’s heat.

“Kura…”

The Alpha looks up at his Omega who is rolling his hips, his face looking ever so lewdly.

“Look at you… such a slut.”

“Uhn~ Kura~”

“You really want to get off, don’t cha?”

Ryou only emits a small whimper.

“Tell me my Omega… tell me what you want.”

“Want… you…”

“Yeah?”

“I want you… Want you to fill me…”

Ryou rolls his hips slightly faster.

“…fills me full of babies K-Kura…”

Just like that, Bakura’s pupils dilated. He changes the position quickly, flipping the two over. Once he is on top he then flips the Omega over, having him lay on his belly, and pins him. Ryou whimpers, his tail laying on his side. He squirms with excitement and anticipation. The Alpha, now in full rut, shimmies his way between those succulent thighs. Of course it wasn’t a hard task with the Omega willingly spreading his thighs good and wide. He could feel Bakura’s thick member against the crack of his bum once again.

Ryou rolls his hips ever so slightly, making his bum run against that throbbing member.

“Ever so needy…”

“I need you so much… Kura…”

The Alpha leads the swollen spongy tip to the glistening entrance and slides into it. Ryou emits a whimpering whine that turns into a sigh of relief as more and more of the length slid inside of Ryou. The Omega’s body goes limp once the Alpha’s member is completely inside, the Alpha’s sac resting against the curve of the Omega’s bum and the tip poking at the entrance of the hot fertile womb.

“Feels as good as your toys?”

Ryou shakes his head, “N-No. Better. Much better.”

Bakura could notice Ryou’s body felt much hotter than usual during mating sessions. Due to the heat, he couldn’t be still for long. He moves his hips and quickly develops a steady pace. Ryou emits little purring chirps as he moves his own hips, matching Bakura’s pace.

As the sound of bare skin slapping echos through the room, Ryou whispers “Yes” over and over again. Bakura’s hands rest on Ryou’s soft hips, their go-to place when mating. They aren’t controlling Ryou’s movements, just resting. Although those hands couldn’t help smack that petite yet squeezable behind. Bakura watches as it ripples from each thrust and from each smack. He watches how that dripping wet hole sucks in each and every inch so hungrily. Of course that hunger grew having the Omega move his faster than the Alpha’s hips.

“My needy slut.”

“More… more…”

Bakura obliges, leaning his body closer. His hands move from Ryou’s hips to the shoulders before moving his rhythm faster. His torso grazing against Ryou’s soft skinned back. Ryou spreads his thighs more as he raises his buttocks upwards. Those quicker thrusts pound harder and deeper, making the Omega louder and lewder.

As the Alpha pants and moans, breeding his Omega, he can feel his orgasm build. However it felt different than usual, like how the fireball wasn’t just in the pit of the stomach. It could be felt in all his stomach and lower gut but the most felt intensity is in his groin.

A part of Bakura’s mind wonders if this is part of the rut however that part wasn’t as strong as the other part wanting to mate and breed Ryou until the Omega is spent and sedated. Those hands on Ryou’s shoulders grip tighter as Bakura began to give it all in his thrusts. Ryou’s back moves to an arch as he feels that thick member annihilate his sweet spots, his eyes rolling up and his tongue hanging from his mouth. Slick dripping down his thighs and precum dripping from the tip and pooling onto the floor.

Bakura’s hands move to lay flat on the floor but soon the fingers slightly curl as his fingernails turn into claws. The Alpha then prepares himself before his body somewhat tenses up, growling as he releases his seed into his Omega. With a whimper Ryou orgasms as well, spilling it onto his stomach and floor. The Omega only had enough time to catch his breath before the Alpha starts up again.

It wasn’t until late morning, the next day, when Ryou woke up. Normally, during his heat, Ryou has a constant feel of uncomfortableness. This time Ryou woke up feeling, well, like he does when not in heat. Ryou didn’t know if his heat broke or not. It still didn’t feel like it normally does when it brakes. However even though he woke up, Ryou still felt tired. He looks over, finding his Alpha sound asleep. Ryou didn’t feel surprised since Bakura experienced his first rut.

However what Ryou wasn’t completely aware, but noticing, was after he had passed out after such exhaustion his Alpha took care of him. Bakura had cleaned themselves up, cleaned the floor, and put themselves to bed. Ryou lays his head back down on his pillow. Bakura instantly wraps an arm around Ryou, his hand resting on that swollen belly. The Omega smile and closes his eyes, falling back asleep.

The Omega’s heat did break and sooner than it usually does. O course this is because they were successful and Ryou is pregnant. His swollen belly developing as his plumping and full womb makes a litter of neko babies.

The two are laying in their bed. Bakura’s head laying gently against the Omega’s belly, listening to all the little noises the body is making as their little bundles of miracles are being made. After a moment Bakura looks up at Ryou, his head not leaving that baby bump.

“Yes Dear?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Oh? You look like you have something on your mind.”

“Well… do you think I’ll be a good father?”

“Of course I do. What’s giving you doubts?”

“Well, you know, after everything… plus I don’t know anything about being a father.”

Bakura turns his head to hide his face from his Omega. Ryou gently pets the Alpha’s long white hair.

“I don’t know how to be a mother but luckily they’ve made book to help plus we can learn from each other.”

Then Ryou softly sighs, continuing to pet Bakura’s hair.

“I know you grew up with no family and don’t know where you came from but… you have me and we’ll soon have babies who are going to love you just as much as I do.”

Bakura looks up at Ryou once again.

“We make our own family,” Ryou says with a warm smile.

Bakura slowly yet surely flashes a small smile.

“I love you.”

Ryou smiles grew, it’s not often for the Alpha to say it first.

“I love you too Bakura.”


End file.
